Shot Right Through
by slashburd
Summary: A party isn't always a party for everyone invited. M/M slash with smut so if slash offends, please don't read, you have been warned!


The thump of music interrupted the otherwise still air of the night. Warmer weather had finally come after a long and bitter winter which had given rise to the annual staff party. As the clock struck one in the morning the party proper was just getting started. Every roster was invited, all had arrived except for Shawn who had a bible to bash somewhere at the other end of the country. The drinks were flowing fast and free and the consequences of that were becoming clear. Back up in the hotel the DJ played it loud and the bodies were bouncing and grinding, the freedom of the 'no-partners' rule being used to its fullest advantage. In every corner adulterous unions formed, all parties safe in the knowledge that what happens on the road stays on the road.

Out on the secluded bottom level of the tiered gardens Hunter nursed a bottle of Jack Daniels that he was already more than halfway through, a spare unopened and dumped on the bench beside him. The sound of people having a good time was like an assault rifle firing around his head and there was nothing he could do to shut it off. He'd wandered out of the party over an hour ago having had enough of Steph throwing her weight and her fidelity around. She couldn't seriously think he didn't know about the nature of the 'creative meetings' she'd been holding with Orton? Hunter rubbed at his brow, the glint of his wedding band mocking him in the moonlight. Tearing it from his finger he threw it into the ornamental pond hoping that the fish in there wouldn't mistake it for food or anything valuable as it certainly wasn't. He thought of his daughter and what was going to happen to her. The thought of her uttering the word "Daddy" to a violent and aggressive maniac like Randy Orton was enough to send every vein in his body to the point where they nearly burst clean through his skin.

Another deep swig from the bottle stung the back of this throat and he enjoyed the feeling. For a moment when he screwed his face up tight as the acrid liquor flooded down his neck it blocked out where he was, who he was and the slut that he'd married. In moments like this he wished he had just married her for the money or the foot up the ladder. It would've made it so much easier to fuck her over and move on. Problem was he loved her. Maybe not as much as a proper husband should but he'd made the decision to settle down with her and there never would've been a child if he'd know what she truly thought of him.

One drunken night of many around six months ago Steph had finally shown her true colours and told him herself that even she believed that he'd only married her for the prestige of being the boss' son-in-law. It was then that Hunter had realised that he'd spent years convincing people it wasn't a sham when he hadn't known himself that it was. She'd thrown years of pent up frustration at him which culminated in her stating very matter-of-factly that he'd only made it to the altar as he was the number one man in the company and that if Orton was five years older he'd have beaten him to her.

Looking back over all the opportunities for happiness that he'd passed up to be a good father and husband to his fledgling family there was no anger. He did however have a sense of emptiness that had beset him ever since his agreement with Shawn had been reached. He reached for the gold crucifix around his neck and fingered it reverently as he thought about the person he truly loved and always had. They'd accepted a long time ago that they couldn't be together, their dedicated and competitive career-orientated natures driving them both towards success but further away from each other. The compromise had been reached that they'd both moved on, married beautiful women, started families to preserve their legacies and that one day, if the time was right they'd be together.

Many nights Hunter wondered what would happen if he offered to leave Steph and suggest that the two of them headed off to start a new life together. Shawn loved Rebecca more than he loved Steph and since he'd found God it had made things a little easier. There were no more late night visits to each other's hotel rooms, no stolen kisses in the showers and certainly no pre-arranged rendezvous in the many cupboards and store rooms in the arenas they visited. Neither man ever felt more alive or complete than when they were together but it just wasn't meant to be. That was something that Hunter had learned to suck up and deal with and now, in the midst of him being everything society and his family wanted him to be, he was the one being cheated on and humiliated. He'd never been an angel but he'd always hidden it well enough to preserve the facade. That was one element of decency that Steph clearly wasn't familiar with.

He knew that nobody suspected that he was gay, or bi, or whatever the hell he was these days or that he and Shawn had ever had a thing together. They'd been savvy enough to ham it up and admit it at every turn just so people never found out the truth. Fortunately as the few stabilities in his life had started to come crashing down it'd just about killed whatever passion or lust he had for anything, preferring to just go to bed and sleep the world away. He knew that whether Steph was at home or not there would no contact of any kind between them other than passing a plate or handing over the grocery bags and that would be the only thing he could ever thank Orton for.

Another lengthy pull on the bottle and the edge was finally starting to come off reality. He closed his eyes and all he saw in his mind's eye was Steph grinding against Orton in full view of the entire company, throwing her tits and ass in every direction until he was almost ripping through the fabric of his trousers. The sight of them leaving the function room holding hands and staring into each others eyes like they might mutually combust on the spot was the final straw on top of around a thousand others that felt piled upon the final shred of sanity he had left.

On top of everything else she'd slowly turned him into the laughing stock of the company. He knew his reputation was now one of a man who looked from the outside too scared to leave his blatantly unfaithful wife because he knew if he did that his career would be over. Nobody bothered to ask if he cared for his child as that didn't suit the gossip, there was no interest in anything other than his furthering himself through Steph's position.

Possibly the hardest thing about his transformation into a McMahon was that nobody trusted him any more except Shawn. Everyone thought he was telling tales to stay on her good side. What they didn't realise is that at every turn Orton was ratting them straight to Vince, building up his brownie points for when he eventually made his move and dethroned Hunter as vice-heir to the sports entertainment monarchy. Hunter just hoped that he'd do it soon, a quick divorce leaving the path clear for another wedding that could make a few dollars for the company.

When he'd walked out of the party it was almost as if he could hear the sigh of relief. It had been a long time since he'd been invited to anything that wasn't official and he preferred to go and do the corporate handshakes as at least he felt that someone wanted him there. Going from everyone's buddy to the Eugene of the roster was a tall pedestal to fall off. DX reuniting was the only pleasure Steph had given him in God knows how long. At least when Shawn came back he had a companion to ride with and one person who would always have his back.

Reaching the bottom of the bottle he contemplated throwing it into the pond but thought better of it, not fancying explaining the dozens of floating fins that would probably be the end result. Instead he tossed it against the wall that rose up around the pond, halfheartedly hoping it would break just to have achieved something over the course of the evening. Reaching for the second bottle he cracked the seal and raised the bottle to his lips and but withdrew it without drinking, allowing himself to slump against the back of the bench and letting the laugh that was rising within him to escape into the night air.

Here he was at 40 yeas old, tanked to the hilt on JD, humiliated by his wife, as popular as income tax and missing the person he loved who was in some church hypocritically preaching about abiding by the principles of bible. What else could possibly go wrong?

~~X~~

"Hey Captain Buzzkill, what the fuck are you doing out here on your own?"

Rubbing his free hand over his hair Hunter looked up to see someone casually swaggering down the steps that led to where he was. Clumsily he sat forward to try and get a better look but the glare of the moon's million reflections in the ripples of the pond had other ideas. He squinted to no avail, almost dropping the bottle of precious burnt sienna liquid that he then scrambled to keep hold of.

"Nice catch. You might make the first team yet. Or maybe not. Drunk losers need not apply. You should go get another bottle while there's still some left. It'll help to steady the shakes."

Hunter still didn't know who the hell it was, their voice distorted by the still pounding music and the bubbling of the pond pump.

"Look, whoever you are, I really don't fucking need this right now so why don't you take your smart mouth, fuck off back up the party and go put it to better use."

His words were only slightly slurred, the anger keeping him on a more even keel which had allowed him to get through his rant with some shred of credibility.

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter. Just look at yourself. Big boss man's second son, well third son if you take Steph's implants out but I digress. Sat here stinking of booze while that butterball is fucking your wife not fifty metres from here. That's a hell of a party she's having up there. I could hear her squealing like a stuck pig and I knew it wasn't you making her do it. Never could manage it myself, not that I regret it. I wouldn't swap places for all the rolled gold this hypocritical company dishes out to losers like you."

As the voice had spoken it had moved around to the read of the bench, its whereabouts being easier to decipher than the owner. Hunter played through in his mind who it could be and the penny dropped, one word giving it away.

"Hey, Chris. Real nice of you to stop by. What's up? Your fan club get tired of you up there? Too many offers of people to warm your bed to be able to choose? Was the queue not orderly enough for you to pick from?"

With a snigger Hunter curled his lips around the bottle, gulping loudly as drank. The snarl coming from behind him only served to make him feel better about his own situation. He knew that Jericho had finally worked his way around all of the locker room only to get knocked back by every last one of them. If anything Chris was a bigger pariah than he was, or maybe even Phil, who had refused to come the the party for moral reasons. Chris ran his mouth too soon and too loud at just about everyone and it was only the stronger characters like Hunter that enjoyed the sport.

"Fuck you Hunter, I only came down here to stop that doe-eyed slut Maria following me everywhere. Why she thinks she'd ever have a chance with me I don't know. I'm way out of her league!"

"And she's female...."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"She's fe-male. A woman. She has tits and a sn-"

"I'm well aware of what a woman is Hunter, I don't need your crude definitions to further my education. What next? If I'm not down with that? You and your little boyfriend need some new material. Seriously."

Hearing Chris use the word 'boyfriend' so easily in that sentence sent the wrong kind of shivers down Hunter's spine. Instead of the ones that he'd like to feel, shivers that meant he could actually call Shawn by that term of endearment, all he had were miniature shudders in response to spiteful words spat at him with a clear intent to wound which they nearly did. With drunkenness came numbness, something he'd learnt quickly over the course of his marriage to Steph. With that numbness came an air of invincibility that had occasionally seen his chin hit the floor when he'd not cared what he said or who to. Chris was small fry by comparison and certainly wasn't going to get a rise out of him with those kinds of cheap shots any time soon.

"My boyfriend? Chris, you've wanted to stick your pathetic dick in Shawn since the day you got here and when it didn't happen you fucked chunky Hardy instead, some stupid kid that thought you were some kinda God. Now just remind me, how exactly did that play out with your wife? Oh, yeah, that's right. She cleaned you out and you begged Vince for your job back. Whereas my wife? Yeah, slut she may be but she won't sell my story to the rags like yours did. Good judgement call with that one Chris. Real nice work."

The smug and patronising tone had already gotten under Chris' skin and the gloves were rapidly coming off. Leaning over the bench to the side of Hunter's ear he began speaking, the smirk perfectly audible in his voice.

"You really think that don't you? She'd sell an insignificance like you down the river for less than one of her monthly botox jabs. Next you'll be telling me you think its acceptable that she's digging her poisonous claws into Mr Perma-tan, licking the oil off his skin and breathing all those little sighs into his ear. _Ohhhh Randy, touch me there. Ohhh God just there, spread my legs and fuck me Randy. Uhhhh oh you make me so w-_"

Turning his head sharply Hunter locked eyes with Chris, the flash of hurt and pain in them highlighted by their glassy sparkle in the darkness. Seeing it wiped the smile off Chris' face and shut him up instantly. In a perverse way for all his bravado and big talk he felt sorry for anyone getting shit on like Hunter was, offered up as the sacrificial lamb for the Stephanie McMahon feast, something he knew the man before him had ultimately saved him from. There were days when he hated the fact that he'd not had the chance to get a ring on Little Miss McMahon's finger but seeing the wreck she'd turned Hunter into was striking a chord somewhere that he'd probably had a lucky escape.

"Its not nice to hear it but you know I'm right. Right? You can't think you can go on letting her treat you like that. You're fucking Triple H, King of Kings, Cerebral Assassin, not some wet behind the ears kid that doesn't know better. Make a stand, be a fucking man."

Stricken by the irony of his own words Chris reached over the back of the bench and plucked the bottle from Hunter's hands, drinking from it and then handing it back, enjoying the sensation of the warmth in his belly. He didn't need anything else to drink having ploughed his way through most of a bottle of vodka already but it just seemed to help. If only he'd been the sort of person that took his own advice then maybe Matt wouldn't have followed Jeff to TNA and hooked up with Shannon. Chris remained sure that Matt didn't love Shannon like he loved him but it was all too late now. All the times Matt begged him to end his marriage and be happy had fallen on deaf ears and it was just too late.

Chris had always assumed that his secret was the worst kept one in the industry and although nobody had ever said anything to his face before it was clear that Hunter knew. Now as far as he was concerned Hunter was with Shawn and had been for most of his professional life but he was starting to wonder if he was wrong looking at how cut up Hunter was after his comments about Steph. Strolling around to sit beside Hunter on the bench he decided that he'd not bring it up and punched the strong thigh on which the whiskey bottle was now perched.

"So, I don't want Maria, Matt isn't here. Steph's _busy_ right now and Shawn doesn't even come into it. What a great party. We should do this more often."

The laughter that followed broke some of the tension between the two men and Hunter leant forward, propping his elbows on his thighs, staring into the water as the fish topped for the evening's insect buffet. The gentle plopping noise of the water breaking soothed him and made him wish that he could just get into that water and live a more simple life where things weren't taking the plummeting nosedive his life was becoming. Sneaking a look at Chris he saw that he was also fixated on the water, a genuine look of sadness creeping across his face.

"Hardy, huh? That must've been a kick in the balls when he jumped ship. No way back?"

"No, but I don't blame him. If ever I lived up to my own vocabulary that was the time. Hypocrite, assclown; whichever way you look at it I ruined it and he's moved on. Its a shame us old timers can't find it in us to do the same. But you and Shawn, that shocks me. I always thought I felt something else there, you're just so...natural around each other. Hell if I'd known it was nothing I'd have made a move myself."

Chris turned his head and smiled at Hunter, almost daring him to ask which of them he would've chosen to go after. Unfortunately his game was up. If there was anyone's ego Hunter was going to massage it wasn't going to be anybody that was more than likely out to wind him up or get a scoop on some of the hottest gossip for the last 10 years. Ignoring the comment completely Hunter changed the subject to something more neutral.

"So did you fetch any more drinks down with you or were you intent on just muscling in on mine? A guy gets to choose who he drinks with round here y'know."

"No I was gonna call it a night when I saw someone moving around down here. I thought I'd better say sober enough to perform when I got lucky."

Hunter shook his head, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"You really are that sure of yourself aren't you Chris. I mean, fuck, I thought it was all just bluff but you seriously dig your own hype dontcha? You must have some moves, that's all I'm saying."

Leaning back again Hunter looked on as Chris smirked, not knowing how to read the look at all. If it was Shawn he'd be able to tell by the eyes. If it was Steph, well if her mouth was moving it was clearly a lie and her facial expressions had been dulled by the botox a long long time ago. The more he thought about it the closer Chris was to the truth on a lot of things. Maybe he was more clued in than any of them thought.

Chris turned to sit sideways on, one leg tucked underneath him, arm stretched along the cool wood. He looked at the sight before him, the fitted t-shirt showing off the tone of Hunter's more than passable body. He could do a lot worse than taking him back to the plush room he'd booked and helping them both to forget just how little they appeared to matter to the people they cared for the most. He picked at a bunch of strands of the long dirty blonde hair that had kinked away from the immaculately straightened remainder and twirled it idly around his fingers, hardly realising what he was doing until the sound of a throat being cleared interrupted his fiddling.

"Chris, what do you think you're doing? Get off my hair."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Because I told you to. Last time I looked it's my hair, I say who touches it. And tonight that someone is not you. Definitely not you."

Chris carried on regardless, calculating how fast he'd need to move if Hunter launched for him.

"Its good hair. I miss my long hair. I was just enjoying yours. Its not a crime is it?"

He grinned at Hunter, showing his brilliant white smile as best he could.

"Chris, get off my hair."

Chris shook his head and shuffled himself a little closer, reaching up with his hand to push Hunter's hair back behind his ear, running his fingers through it and resting his hand on the muscular shoulder that started where the hair ended.

"You have good hair. And good shoulders."

Hunter didn't know whether or not to bother losing his temper. Chris had clearly had a drink but wasn't so inebriated that he could get away with blaming his actions on the alcohol. He was enjoying the attention and the feeling of Chris' thumb running back and forth over the bulging muscle in his shoulder was soothing. Such affection was something he'd not felt since the last time he and Shawn had come close to breaking their promise. The memory of that tenderness brought a wince to his face and he shrugged Chris' hand away, immediately missing the warmth it brought him the moment it was gone.

"Chris, I don't know what kind of stunt you're looking to pull here but there's no dice to be had with me. Trust me on that one. I'm nobody's locker room gossip, never have been and never will...."

Quiet laughter interrupted the string of words that were falling out of his mouth all too easily; a patter of put-off's that he'd learned almost parrot fashion from Shawn over the years. Words said in times when he'd tangled his fingers into the glorious silken strands of spun gold only to get told it wasn't the right time, or it wasn't appropriate and then had his hand unceremoniously removed and told to keep it to himself. Chris' disappointed laugh sounded all too familiar and for a moment he felt the rejection stinging both of them.

"Well, Hunter, if that's the case then I think I should call it a night before I make a bigger assclown of myself than I usually do. It's been...interesting."

~~x~~

Swinging his leg from underneath him Chris got to his feet and slapped Hunter hard on the shoulder, trying not to reveal just how much the knock back had bothered him. It wasn't so much that it was Hunter he'd made a fool of himself with or even that the answer was negative. He was just lonely and whether the affection he wanted came from a friend or a lover he would have taken whatever he could've got right then. For a guy with so many big words it had always been the small ones that had caused him the most problems. Yes, no, please and thank you stung the end of his tongue like lemon juice; he wasn't bad mannered, just scared to ask for what he wanted. He began to walk back towards the steps when he felt a hand grip tightly around his wrist.

"Chris, I don't want you to sweat this. You're a great guy, just a little, well...notorious if you catch my drift...."

Hunter felt his words hang in the air. He had felt compelled to say them against his better judgement. Holding onto the firm flesh of Chris' arm felt good. The more he looked up into the face now above him the more he was becoming interested in getting those fingers back to where they had been before.

"Listen, if half of what they said about you was true you'd have been out of a job years ago if you hadn't been screwing the boss' daughter. You know that and I know that. A vet like you should know better than to believe everything he hears. For the record I didn't fuck Hardy's brother, I didn't fuck Phil. I did fuck Jay but he fucked me harder when he left with Adam and they went off to play happy families together. You know about me and Matt and apart from my cold hearted convenient bitch of a wife and some drunken fumbling you know it all. Now if that's notorious then fine, I'm it, but I'm tired of being painted as a desperate go-to fuck for half the locker room when most of them won't even give me the ti...."

The growl that escaped from his lips stunned him as it ended the rant that had wiped him out, his brain disintegrating with the flash flood of reasons and accusations that had been thrown at him over the years. His hands balled tightly as he tried to free his arm from Hunter's grip.

"Chris, calm down. I was just saying. I don't believe everythin' I hear but you'd rather I asked, right? Like I said, don't sweat it."

Rising to his feet Hunter was anxious to calm the smaller man, releasing his grip and then rubbing his hand up and down the stiffened limb above it trying to offer some comfort. He saw the catchlights in Chris' eyes as they looked anywhere but at him and caught the sad look that he was sure mirrored his own almost perfectly. Feeling the skin warming beneath his fingers he curled his hand around Chris' arm just about the elbow and gave a little squeeze. Their eyes met and before he could stop himself he covered Chris' opening mouth with his own, pushing his tongue deep into the warm space, bracing himself for the expected right hook or harsh shove. Neither came.

Chris was more than happy to let himself be carried along for the ride, the feel of the kiss eliciting the tiny groans at the back of his throat that echoed into their melded mouths, both seeking dominance and jousting their tongues until neither had anything more than the barest of breaths left in their aching lungs. He felt his own hot panting bouncing back against his face as eventually their lips parted enough for both to breathe. The scent of the whisky enveloped him as Hunter gasped in time and pressed himself into Chris, grabbing a handful of ass as he did. Chris couldn't help but tangle his hands into the hair he'd previously played with, drawing Hunter's head forcibly towards his own.

Slowly he started to work his hips forward in time with the ebbs and flows of their kiss, loving the sensation of the hard muscled thighs that brushed against his stiff cock as he moved. The more Chris pressed on the louder their groans became, a haze of testosterone, alcohol and lust clouding their minds ending both the harsh battle of words and, even if only temporarily, the loneliness they both felt.

Hunter sucked hard on the bottom lip he'd taken between his own, grazing his teeth against the satiny flesh on the inside of it then biting down with just enough pressure to make Chris twitch and press hard against him. Right now Hunter knew it didn't matter if either of them had fucked the entire roster nightly, Vince included, as they were nanoseconds away from being each other's amusement for the night.

He fumbled to get his hands between their bodies but once there immediately went for the buckle and button of Chris' jeans and once he'd made enough room slid his hand down under the briefs that met his touch and grasped the growing erection within. The coolness of his skin was clearly affecting Chris as he felt a slight shiver as he started to work his hand up and down, the member starting to thicken and lengthen as he did.

Returning the favour Chris made light work of getting into Hunter's boxers, tugging them down to his knees where they rested upon the bunched denim. He ran one finger against the already stiff length and played in the puddling pre cum that gathered around the head, using that finger to paint it along the sensitive underside and along the main protruding vein. He was careful not to press too hard and basked in the squeaks and grunted begging that vibrated against his lips.

Before long both men were working their hands furiously, the pace getting faster and faster as they copied each other's movements. Chris buried his face into the heat and humidity of the crook of Hunter's neck, licking and biting as he tried desperately to stave off his building orgasm. The skin tasted good and he traced a pattern with the tip of his tongue which left silvery trails like glittery highlights against the olive tan.

"Chris...Chr...fuck...let me fuck you...please..."

Between the treatment being given to the sensitive skin of his neck and the skilled hands wrapped around his almost painfully stiff cock Hunter was getting close already. He wanted to bury himself deep inside Chris and pound him hard and fast to make more of the keening mewls float off into the night air. Slowing the pace of his curled hand he hooked a finger from his free hand under Chris' chin and drew him up for a kiss. Hunter darted his tongue in and out between the parted lips to illustrate to Chris exactly what he wanted to do to him.

Wordlessly Chris broke all contact and turned around, moving to lean over the end of the bench. Slowly he slid his jeans and briefs down exposing the soft sheen of his skin to the night air and the eyes that were wide open and intently watching his exposure. Reaching out he braced himself with one hand on the backrest and the other on the edge of the seat of the bench, spreading his legs wide once he'd found his balance. A moment passed and he remained untouched. Confused, he looked back over his shoulder only to see Hunter stood there with his mouth gaping open and taking in the sight of before him.

"Hunter, you can drool over me later. Lets do this before I have to finish myself off right now."

Hunter didn't need to be asked or told twice. He positioned himself directly behind Chris and dug his fingers into the flesh, grabbing the cheeks roughly and massaging them. He slid his erection between them and circled the tight entrance with the slippery head to make best use of the fluid that leaked steadily from him. Silently he brought one hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers, depositing as much spit as he could to be able to give them some kind of extra lubrication. He rubbed his shaft first and then crooked his fingers and breached the tight ring of muscle that awaited him. He felt Chris' hips shift back towards him, seeking extra pressure and depth and it made his eyes narrow further knowing then that Chris wanted it every bit as much as he did.

Withdrawing the fingers he slid himself inside Chris in one fluid movement, sinking in up to the hilt until his skin was pressed against the orbs that bore the pink trails of his clawing fingers. He revelled in the curses and pants that Chris gave in response to the violation and waited for the smaller man's hips to settle as they wriggled to adjust to being trapped between a body and a bench. Slowly he began to slide in and out, hardly moving at first until the muscles that clenched around his cock began to accept the intrusion more readily. As he picked up the pace the cries that escaped his own lips were steadily drowned out by those from Chris who swore and groaned freely.

Chris held on to the wooden slats for dear life, spreading his legs as wide as the restraining tension of his jeans would allow. He'd pushed his hips back and up until the sweet spot inside him took the full force of every thrust. Allowing his eyes to close he screwed them shut tightly and concentrated on the feeling of being taken so wantonly in the open air. The repetitive tapping sound of Hunter's skin against his own was in time with the beat of the music that still emanated from the building above and he fleetingly wished they could all see him now, being taken roughly from behind and loving every minute of it.

As the pressure of Hunter slamming into him increased he felt the brush of the soft wood against his cock and the chill of the timber sent shivers through him. The grip of one of the hands around his hips slackened and he felt it snake across his abdomen and curl firmly around his twitching shaft, allowing the force of the thrusts to drive him backwards and forwards through the grip. The rush of sensations hit him and he lost all control, bucking wildly and careering towards his release.

Hunter hadn't been able to stop himself reaching for the neglected hard on, wanting to feel Chris come with him. As he bore down against the squirming body beneath with the last of his energy and control the spasming of the muscles that encased him was too much. Hunter hung his head and a string of moans came from the back of his throat that accompanied his release as he pulsed repeatedly deep inside Chris. He worked Chris' cock roughly, desperate to hear and feel the orgasm just waiting to happen and to feel the sticky mess all over his hand.

Chris was already almost there when the frantic jerking began and it took mere seconds before he felt the wind knocked out of his lungs with the force of the spasms ripping through him. He clenched hard around the relaxing member still inside him and the trickle of warm juices running down the sensitive inner of his thigh completed his feeling of utter sluttishness that he craved. Opaque spurts splashed all over the bench and the coaxing fingers that ensured every last drop was freed. He felt the palm of Hunter's hand rubbing the tip of his cock as twitched and gently rocked back and forth against the two slippery sensations.

Feeling Hunter ease himself out Chris turned around and sat down on the arm of the bench, desperate to for some support for his trembling and weakened legs. The warmth of Hunter's arms as they encircled his neck was pleasant and he whimpered into their long and tender kiss.

Chris felt a blush creeping up his cheeks when he thought of how it must look having allowed his semi-drunken self to be fucked by a married man in a garden at a party. It certainly wouldn't be a story that would make it into his memoirs on a moral basis alone. Try as he might though the smile that had nailed itself to his lips was going nowhere any time soon. He'd always imagined that sex with Hunter would be similar to that with Steph. Quick and painless. However he felt a satisfying ache inside where he'd been stretched and filled and the mess he daren't even look at all over the bench seat was evidence enough that it had been more than enjoyable.

Hunter looked into Chris' eyes and saw something more than tears there which made a pleasant change from when they'd first started talking earlier on. Leaning down he planted a chaste kiss on Chris' forehead and pulled him tight against his chest, hoping he could convey with that tenderness that he hadn't just used him. To make sure he thought it best to at least try and force some words out between his finally slowing breaths.

"So, you ok down there?"

"Yeah, pretty good actually. You?"

"Well I'm, er, pretty good right now Chris. My mind might be a little blown but I feel great. Fuck Chris, why haven't we done this before? And you, you were damned hot. Remind me when you got that hot?"

With a smile that was still concealed by where his face was rested Chris had the perfect comeback, he always did.

"Well I could cheese it up like you do and tell you it's because I'm the best in the world at what I do. However I think what really set me apart was when you realised it was you I wanted a shot at, not Shawn."

The words widened Hunter's eyes and then his smile. He'd never thought for a moment that the comment was about him. He just thought Chris had settled for him with there being nobody else around. The shock of Chris' reply meant that in Hunters' mind Randy was welcome to Steph and for now Shawn was even welcome to Becca for the time being. Maybe it was finally time to be happy or, at the very least, time to try.

* * *

**A/N: So, as per usual this turned out to be longer than I thought it would be but I kinda like it and didn't want to tell any less of a story with it. I know its a lil PWP but hey, why not, its the weekend :) Evil drunk and sad H muse did it - blame him, its his story!! I might write some more to this and I might not, only time wil tell so I've left it as incomplete for now :) As ever, all reads and reviews appreciated. **


End file.
